My Pack
by exaigon
Summary: Harry died and was reborn a hollow. Who knew you could find love in the afterlife? Yaoi! And some dubious content near the end but I didn't get too specific no worries! For those that haven't read it, there is a sequel! My Ever Growing Family


**Oneshot**

**Pairing: Harry/Starrk**

**Summary: Harry dies and ends up a hollow. Who knew you could find love in the afterlife?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach (though I wish I did).**

Okay so I really don't have a lot of time to write my stories until the musical my school is putting on ends. So I'm sorry to those who read my other stories. I am happy to note that I am halfway through with next chapter on my Harry Potter and Kuroshitsuji crossover. I should be able to update near the beginning of March. For those who have not read my stories I hope you like this one. If I get enough requests I will turn it into a multi chapter story.

Okay so I'm not so good with the romance... . It will mostly be at the end of the chapter and even then it isn't that much. I think story more focuses on the relationship between Starrk, Lilinette, and Harry as a pack or a family. Near the end it also has some dubious content so I rated it M but I tried not to get to detailed. Oh yea and Lilinette is a bit more childish in this than she is in the actual canon. :D

If anyone has any oneshot requests or suggestions I will be happy to do them. And if anyone needs a beta I'm always glad to help. I beta my own stories so you have samplers of my work.

Oh and just so you guys know I will be doing the English version of names. So it would be like Ichigo Kurosaki, Sosuke Aizen, Starrk Coyote, or Orihime Inoue. So First name first and Last name last. NOT the Japanese way…

* * *

><p><em>Fight<em>

The wind whistled and black hair whipped around his face. He was already numb to the pain of his heart being ripped from his chest. In these final moments of his life Harry felt peace. He did not feel as his body impacted upon the unforgiving surface of London's streets. He did not hear the screaming and the panic his body caused. No. He was deaf and blind to everything except the blissful black of death.

.

.

.

.

Harry shivered. If he thought death was going to be his oblivion he sure was wrong. Dumbledore was pretty accurate when he said death was but the next great adventure. Harry snorted. Great adventure his arse. The green eyed… well actually they were now a piercing yellow with black sclera… male remembered quite clearly everything that happened while he was alive (which was supposed to be rare but he always was the odd one out) but everything after that was a blur until he woke up in this god forsaken desert that never had a day time. When he first woke up he was hit with such a hunger that he almost collapsed. Instinct drove his mind for quite some time. It wasn't until he recently became an adjuchas (a very strong type of hollow and hollows were the type of monster that he currently was) that he could think clearly.

The hunger still existed in the back of his mind but it wasn't as important as it once had been. It still was of course, because to eat was to get stronger but Harry had never really cared much for power. He wanted camaraderie but he had yet to find a group to travel with. Most adjuchas liked to travel alone and he had only found one where there was an actual group. Unfortunately cats and dogs didn't get along all that well. The leader of the group was a panther and Harry being some type of dog (he was sure it was a husky because he had quite the wolfish build and it had been his animagus form when he had been alive) caused many fights to break out. So he had left.

It had been two months (at least he thought so, time was sort of hard to tell in a place that never had daytime) since he had left that group and Harry's luck had decided to kick in. And not the good kind either. He had accidentally trodden upon a Vasto Lorde's lands and now it was quite pissed with him. So not only had Harry almost gotten devoured, which was a big no-no in his book, he was now on the run from an angered Hollow that was stronger than him.

It was about five minutes ago that he had come across the piles of dead hollows. He really didn't want to know how they died but he was quite sure the very oppressive reiatsu in the area had something to do with it. And now he was at his current dilemma. Should he go in or not?

'_Ah screw it! Whatever happens happens right?'_

"There you are you mangy mutt! Get back here and let me tear into your hide!"

Harry yelped and scampered as quickly as he could towards the source of the reiatsu that was shrouding the area. He came upon two people in rags, one tall and the other short, and Harry figured this is where the heaviness in the air was coming from. The taller of the two and quite obviously male smelled strongly of wolf and he could feel his instincts sing in delight.

He was a dog and dogs needed pack mates. If they decided not to kill him Harry was sure he would happily stay with these two. His joy was cut short when he felt talons slide into his side to heave him off the ground. The Eagle Vasto Lorde had finally gotten him. Crap.

"I'd like to see you get away now little runt. I'm going to take such joy in devouring you!" It was such with such an edge of sadistic glee that Harry whimpered. Sounded much too much like the dead Voldemort for his tastes.

The dog hollow glanced down to the now curious hollows that were still on the sand and he decided to let his instincts take over. A long and loud keening noise erupted from the back of his throat. The hollow on the ground (that didn't have a mask… curious) stiffened and Harry could barely hear the low growl the brunette emitted.

Quicker than Harry could see the male wolf hollow had jumped into the air and dewinged the Eagle. Harry quickly called upon the power of the wind and it formed into two swirling wings on his own back. He safely glided in a downwards spiral until he hit the sand where he unceremoniously collapsed. He could feel his shivering from earlier come back tenfold. Being wounded and in an area with a very strong hollow that probably was too strong for others to survive around (that could explain the piles of bodies) was not helping his injuries heal any faster.

Harry took in a shaky breath but the reiatsu in the area suddenly spiked from the midair battle and he couldn't take it anymore. The air in his lungs decided to leave him and the black coming in at the edges of his vision finally took his eyesight and the roaring in his ears blocked out all sound.

The next thing Harry knew he was being awoken by the feeling of a hand (a hand! Not a claw or a talon but a human hand!) Running through the messy spikes of fur on his head that stubbornly stuck up wherever they wanted (that doesn't remind him of his life at aaaallllll….). A pleased growl rumbled in his chest and the hand paused. Harry let out a soft whimper and the strokes resumed. He was lulled back into sleep by the soothing motion and for once he wasn't afraid that he would have to always be on alert. His new alpha would protect him while his injuries healed.

* * *

><p>Starrk glanced down at the sleeping hollow happily. It had been a long time since any hollow had survived getting this close to him and Lilinette. Actually he couldn't remember it ever happening. But now he had a pack mate. A pack mate that wasn't actually a part of himself. He was overjoyed.<p>

When he had first seen the dog-like hollow running closer he had assumed it was there to try to eat him and Lilinette and would drop dead at any moment. But it didn't. The hollow had taken a few hesitant steps forward and sniffed as if testing the threat level. Then it went to go take another few steps before it was caught in the talons of the Vasto Lorde he had seen following it.

Blood freely poured from the puncture wounds on the creature side and Starrk noticed a few other injuries that he hadn't seen earlier because he wasn't paying attention. The words that poured out of the eagle hollows mouth made him frown but he had done nothing. At least until the dog had let out the most piteous whine he had ever heard. It roused his alpha instincts (that he hadn't even known he had had actually) to the forefront of his mind. Starrk didn't even think he just attacked. When the Eagle had dropped his pack mate he had been slightly worried about the fall but he shouldn't have been. His new friend was stronger than he looked and was able to get safely to the ground.

Then he was able to freely focus his attention on the annoying bird that had hurt his new pack mate. The bloody thing had the gall to raise its reiatsu as a challenge. Starrk matched it easily. It was quite simple to take the thing down after that especially because it had a missing wing that wasn't regenerating fast enough.

Then Starrk had carelessly tossed the carcass onto the bottom of one of the piles and went to his pack mate. Lilinette was fussing over the exhausted dog and Starrk frowned. He sniffed and noticed from the scent that the hollow was male and quite extensively injured. Both Lilinette and Starrk swore to make sure the dog lived.

* * *

><p>"I am Starrk."<p>

"I'm Lilinette!"

"I-I… I am Infra. Infra Viento."

The alpha looked intrigued. "Viento is wind but I do not know what Infra is." There was a question in that statement and Harry- no Infra gladly answered. _(If you didn't understand that, Harry will now be called Infra.)_

"Infra is a Latin word. One of its meanings is: of the underworld."

Lilinette snorted. "Well that definitely fits Hueco Mundo. Wind of the Underworld, huh!"

* * *

><p>Starrk frowned as Infra shivered again. "Our reiatsu is still too high for you. It puts too much pressure on you and I do not like to see my new pack mate in pain."<p>

Infra grinned at the pack mate part but did not deny that their reiatsu was straining to be around. He had learned a long time ago that dogs of any kind were good at sniffing out lies and alphas did not like being lied to about the health of a pack mate.

Starrk drifted off into the piles of carcasses and came back a few minutes later with the Eagle Vasto Lorde thrown over his shoulder. He dropped it in front of Infra and commanded him to eat. It was better to take a bite out of a live hollow because it gave more energy that way but a dead Vasto Lorde was still one hell of a major boost to get to the next level. So Harry dug in with relish to try to appease his everlasting hunger.

* * *

><p>"Hey Infra!"<p>

The husky glanced up.

"Can I ride you?" The hollow cocked his head.

"Why?"

"Weeeellll, you're big enough for me to get on and I've never done it before. It looks like fun!"

Infra really didn't know how riding on his back could be fun but he shrugged. Why not? Lilinette shrieked in joy and hopped onto his back nimbly.

"Where to?"

The girl hollow glanced around before pointing to the tops of the piles. "Let's play on those!"

"Okaaaay."

* * *

><p>"Infra~! Tell me how you got down to ground once that hollow released me. You promised you'd explain it later. Well now is later!"<p>

Infra sighed but plopped down into a sitting position. Then he stretched his forelegs until he was lying comfortably on the cool sand.

"Well…I can control wind."

"No way! You're an elemental Hollow! That's sooooo cool! Show me something!"

And that was how Infra got stuck performing silly tricks to amuse Lilinette.

* * *

><p>"Why do you only have a part of a hollow mask and not a full one?"<p>

Lilinette and Starrk looked at each other.

"We don't really know. I don't remember anything from before we split and I don't think Starrk does either," Lilinette said carefully.

Starrk nodded his agreement.

"Do you remember anything from when you were alive?" They both shook their heads no. "I remember all of it."

Lilinette gaped at him and Starrk stared with surprise. The little green haired hollow pestered him about details from his life until Infra finally gave in. He explained everything. From the day he was born to the day he died but never once did he mention his real name. To him it wasn't his name anymore. He was Infra Viento and he was proud to be him. It was his new life…Er, afterlife.

"Wow. Don't mean to be so blunt but your life sucked Infra," Lilinette stated empathetically.

Infra fell snout first into the sand.

* * *

><p>"Starrk?" The wolf hollow looked up sleepily. "Something's wrong with Infra!"<p>

Brown hair swirled as his head snapped in the direction of his new pack mate. The dog was writhing in the sand as if in pain. Starrk stumbled hurriedly over to the dog and ran his hands soothingly through the fur on top of his head. Slowly Infra's body relaxed and he let out a soft whine.

"Sh… It's okay. We're here now Infra. You're safe."

Starrk had never come across a hollow that had nightmares but he was positive that was the ailment inflicting his pack member. Most likely it was about his time when he was alive. Starrk was glad that Infra was one of the rare few that retained their memories. It let the dog hollow remember what emotions were like.

Starrk glanced down as Infra snuggled as close as he could get to the human body. Lilinette watched for a moment before she went and snuggled up to the dog's other side. With a soft chuckle Starrk laid back down and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey Starrk?" One bleary grey eye opened questioningly. "Why are you so lazy," Infra wondered.<p>

Starrk blinked slowly, then shrugged and fell back asleep. Lilinette snorted in anger and looked like she was about to kick the stuffing out of Starrk before Infra stopped her. The large dog carefully grabbed some of Lilinette's rags and dragged her away from the lazy alpha.

"Do you want to explore," Infra asked. Normally he would never suggest a thing but while sitting around and sleeping was fun it got really boring after a while.

Starrk's other half blinked, processing the question. Then a devious grin spread across her face followed by an enthusiastic nod. Infra lowered himself to the ground and allowed the green haired child to climb on.

Infra walked away slowly at first but picked up the pace the further away they got from Starrk. Finally when he thought they were far enough away, Infra called the wind to him. Swirling gales converged upon his shoulder blades and took the shape of wings. Lilinette made a noise in the back of her throat and Infra snickered. He had impressed his pack mate. Awesome.

With one giant leap both hollows were in the air and the wings made of wind beat powerfully through the air. Infra didn't just like to fly though. He also loved to run. So he combined the two and ran through the air with his wings keeping him aloft. Lilinette cheered loudly.

Infra didn't know how long they had been flying but Lilinette insisted on landing to look around for a bit. The dog hollow thought it was stupid because there was nothing but sand around but he did as requested and softly touched down on the glowing sand. The moment he did it gave way and in his surprise Infra did not think to fly. His wings automatically outstretched to stabilize him and his cargo, though, for which he was grateful.

Then he remembered there was only one place that the sand gave in like it did. He glanced down and groaned. They had ended up in Menos Forest and right above a large stretch of squabbling hollows. Infra didn't think it could get any worse until Lilinette decided to jump off of his back and into the horde of fighting monsters. Luckily, the fall wasn't that far but now he had to go extricate his pack mate from the fray. Just what he always wanted! Note the sarcasm….

"Hang on," Infra whispered to himself as he dove down.

Apparently dropping Lilinette into a horde of hollows is a bad idea. For the hollows that is. As Infra got closer he had to admire her handiwork. Hollows of all shapes and sizes were flying left and right. He decided to take advantage of a free meal and went after each hollow taking large chunks of the flesh to eat. Those hollows would never be able to level up, he was getting fed, and Lilinette was having the time of her life.

Eventually Infra wanted some action as well. So he dropped his wind wings and landed on top of a large low level hollow. He bit a chunk of the things back off and swallowed quickly and then with the help of his wind, he launched the hulking monster off to the side. A path was cleared to his friend and he took his chance to get there immediately. With a large push from his powerful legs he landed right next to the green haired hollow. Lilinette gave him a brief grin before returning to the task at hand.

For three hours the fight went on with Lilinette killing and throwing hollows this way and that and Infra taking bites out of any unlucky hollow that got close enough. What Infra wasn't expecting was the almost excruciatingly painful power boost. When the torture finally ended he opened his eyes to stare at the silent hollows around him. Infra flexed his arm and found he had fingers. With a frown he brought the paw turned hand up to his face for examination.

"You became a Vasto Lorde! Starrk's gunna be ecstatic!"

Lilinette bowled him over in a hug and Infra took a second to compute her words. He had become a Vasto Lorde. A _Vasto Lorde._ Infra let out a big whoop and spun Lilinette happily. He would have to examine himself at a later date because suddenly all the hollows in the area were spurred into action. Most fled but some tried to stay to take a bite out of him which mostly ended up with broken teeth or corpses.

* * *

><p>"Starrk you lazy ass get up!"<p>

Lilinette kicked the alpha right in the face.

"Ow! Lilinette stop-! Ouch! This isn't OW necessary! Ah! Ow! Dammit!"

Infra watched the action with growing amusement. This happened all the time but it never once got old or less entertaining. Infra thought it was absolutely hilarious that Starrk got beat up by a little girl (even if she was his other half).

"Infra's got something to show you lazy bastard so get up!" One final kick was aimed at Starrk's groin and Infra winced in sympathy.

Starrk moaned piteously but finally pulled himself into a standing position.

"Well. Lilinette said you have something to show me. Are you going to come out or not?"

Infra smirked from behind the pile he was hiding at and let loose his tightly coiled power. After a few seconds of silence the newly turned Vasto Lorde came into the open and he swore that Starrk was drooling.

"He's a Vasto Lorde now! Ain't that great! You should have a mock battle to see who would win!"

Infra and Starrk looked at each other and shrugged. Infra knew Starrk was the alpha and the stronger of the two but it wouldn't hurt to see where he was at compared to his pack leader and to test out any new powers he might have gotten.

* * *

><p>Infra didn't know when the battle had turned from a mock spar into a battle of mating dominance. He had always held some sort of affection for his alpha but he was too weak. Now he was strong and could handle Starrk and the man knew it as well. It seemed he hadn't thought of his relationship with Infra as completely platonic either. Infra had decided, though, that he wasn't going to let himself be taken that easy.<p>

Infra snarled in warning as Starrk got too close from behind. It didn't deter the larger hollow in the least and the husky was forced to leap away. He bared his elongated canines. Starrk replied in kind and lunged. He managed to pin the wriggling body beneath his but Infra wasn't finished. He used his newfound hands to latch onto Starrk's arms. He pushed outwards making the hollow fall on top of him with an 'oomph'. Using that as a distraction, Infra used his knees, which he had curled beneath him before Starrk had fallen, to push the heavy wolf off.

"Mine," Starrk growled.

Infra snapped his teeth in agitation. _'Not yet I'm not!'_

Three hours of the mating dance later the husky hollow dodged another attempt to pin him down but he was not expecting Starrk to grab his arm during the dodge. Infra was twirled into the wolf's embrace with his face into the other man's chest and he struggled futilely. Starrk nuzzled his face into the crook of Infra's neck and inhaled deeply to get his scent. The once wizard whined and struggled a bit more but a warning growl made him freeze. Instinctively, Infra tilted his head to the side to give Starrk better access.

The wolf yipped happily and licked his soon to be mates neck. Then he plunged his teeth into flesh right on the shoulder junction. Infra howled. Starrk made sure the mark was going to stay and he lifted his head to join his mate in the howl.

Infra was brought into a dominating and searing kiss where he could taste his own blood on his alpha's lips. It created a thirst inside of him that needed to be quenched. He kissed back with passion and Starrk let out a pleased rumble. Infra really didn't have anything on so only Starrk needed to undress. He hurriedly tossed off the rags and got back to the kiss.

Starrk gently lowered himself and his mate to the soft sand. Claws left marks and hickeys were formed where the dominate decided his submissive's skin tasted divine. Infra was unceremoniously flipped onto his stomach in the sand and he let out a whimper. He pushed himself onto his hands and knees and waited for the pain. There was always pain the first time, whether you were boy or girl. He had at least learned that during his lifetime.

Starrk apparently knew what his whimpering was for and was kind enough to use some of his own spit as lube. It wasn't the most ideal but the only other thing that could be used in this place was blood and he didn't want to be torn open that much. His alpha used three fingers to prepare him and then spit on his own hand again.

It took a few moments but then Starrk was sliding into him and it felt so blissful.

Lilinette who sat forgotten on the sidelines gaped with a cherry red face. She did not need to see or hear this. The green haired hollow turned abruptly and went into the piles of hollow corpses. Entertainment could be found elsewhere where there were NOT two hollows having sex. No one ever needed to see that...

* * *

><p>The dog hollow put up one hell of a fight but Starrk had come out on top. He had marked his mate and now he wasn't ever going to let him go. Infra was his.<p>

It wasn't often hollows mated because they couldn't reproduce with each other so what was the point. Some did it for carnal pleasure but the few one percent of the hollows that actually mated did it for love. Which meant that Starrk was probably the only hollow that had mated for the emotion that they were said not to possess. He didn't think that they didn't have emotions though. Plenty of hollows felt negative emotions they just liked to believe they couldn't feel the positive ones. At least that's what he thought of the situation.

He looked down at his newly claimed mate and studied his new features carefully, burning the image into his mind. The hollow mask only covered half of Infra's face, leaving the mouth open to the air. It was completely white and the only colors on it were the streaks of blue on the muzzle that resembled whiskers and blue streaks on the ears. The eyes slanted almost like a snake's eyes would and underneath the small wolfish muzzle protruded two inches from the face. The ears came out about three inches from his skull on each side and stretched all the way to the back of the boy's head.

Infra's black hair looked almost exactly like the spikes of fur he had as an adjuchas except there was more of it and it seemed wavier and longer, reaching to just below the bottom of his mask's ears. Infra was very lithe and well compacted with muscle. Actually his build was almost exactly like Starrk's just a bit smaller. The dog (he really needed to figure out which type of dog breed Infra was) still had claws on his and feet. Right now there was really nothing clothing him so Starrk pulled his mate closer and snuggled with him under his rags.

* * *

><p>Infra was quite appreciative of his new powers. Along with a stronger control over the wind (he could walk on it without his wings!) came the ability to shape his reiatsu the way he please. Infra could literally make a copy of himself with his reiatsu, though he had a hard time making it stay and fight. It just took too much control and power. All he needed was practice though and Starrk and Lilinette were always happy for a spar.<p>

Infra was very happy and content the way things worked in the family. Each time they woke up Infra would alternate mock battling with Starrk and Lilinette. Starrk taught him control and he got to test it in a battle with the little green haired menace. That wasn't to say all they did was spar. Oh no. Starrk and Infra always cuddled and when they would mate, Lilinette would run into the corpse piles and not come out till hours later. He guessed they probably scarred her but she was a part of Starrk so Infra wasn't worried overly much.

Starrk was the Alpha and Infra his mate and Lilinette was the Beta. That was how it was for years. They were all content.

Until a shinigami decided to butt in…

**AN: **So was it good? Leave a review! And don't forget to tell me if you want a full story from this. Now to try to finish the Kuro chapter… *sigh* Writer's block sucks.

Anyway if you didn't read the notes up top I'll say it again. I probably won't update any of my stories until March so don't be looking for an update until then. Now onto happier news. As a Senior this year in high school I'll be graduating. That means I will have a lot more time to focus on my stories until I start college. :D


End file.
